My Love from Long Ago
by Lady Scarlett Orihime
Summary: A story that I've wanted to write since I played the game. It's just a story about Shuyin and Lenne.


My Love from Long Ago

Chapter One

"I can't believe it! She really is truly remarkable, that Lenne." A young man said as he was talking to his friend. As the friend nodded, he continued. "I'm glad that we got to meet her up close! Fo so long I've wanted to see her wonderful face and now, I got my chance!"

"HEY! It wasn't just you that wished for that! EVERY guy wants to meet her! In fact, everyone does!" The friend glared at him, causing the both of them to end up laughing as they continued on to the Zanarkand BlitzDome.

Meanwhile, inside the Zanarkand BlitzDome, the teams were having their pre-game meetings. In one of the locker rooms, the star team, the Zanarkand Abes, finished and started to walk out towards the Blitz Stadium.

"Hey, Shuyin, you coming?"

A young blonde man turned and stared at the captain. "Yeah. Just gimme a sec, kay?" As the captain nodded and walked off, Shuyin sighed and stood up. _This game is for you, Lenne._ As this thought crossed his mind, he walked out and avoided the mass of fans as he neared the stadium. "I've got a game to go to!" As the crowds dispersed, he laughed and entered the stadium and joined up with the team.

_I just hope I'm not too late..._ A young girl with long brown hair and shining brown eyes hurried down the road that led to the BlitzDome. _It's Shuyin's big game and I have to be there. I just have to be!_

"Lenne!"

As if ignoring the yell, Lenne continued to hurry through the crowds outside the Dome. _I'm sorry, I'm here as a normal person. Not a singer and not as a summoner. As a normal citizen._ She eventually got through the crowd and into the stadium where the game just began...

After the five minutes were up, the Abes walked off, cheering Shuyin as two of the members hoisted him onto their shoulders, and started the chanting of: "Shuyin! Shuyin! Shuyin!"

As this went on, Shuyin glanced over in the seats, as if searching for someone. _She said that she would be here._ After a few seconds, his eyes finally settled on who he was looking for: Lenne. As she caught his gaze, she smiled and waved and he returned the wave and smile. As he saw her standing up and leaving the crowds, he glanced down at the two guys that were carrying him. "Think you guys can let me down already?" As they nodded and set him down, he headed off towards the entrance where he saw her. Hey! I thought that you wouldn't come?"

"Well, you thought wrong, didn't you?" Lenne smiled and ran over to Shuyin. "You actually thought that I would miss your big game?" She laughed as he rubbed the back of his semi-dried blonde hair in the cute way that she always loved. "You know that I would never do that."

I know, it's just-Huh?" He paused as he glanced down at the young girl that had tugged on his shirt hold out a blitzball.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!" Shuyin smiled as he kneeled and took the ball from her and started signing it. "You know who that young lady behind me is?" As the girl nodded, Shuyin smiled even more. "Maybe if you ask her, she'll be happy to sign this too." As the girl glanced away quickly and shook her head, he stared at Lenne then back at the girl. "Would you like me to ask her for you?" Again the girl shook her head. Getting a bit peeved, Shuyin motioned for Lenne to come over. When she arrived and also kneeled, he explained. "I think this young girl is a fan of your's, Lenne. Think that you can sign this for her? As a keepsake of meeting a famous person, beisdes myself?"

Lenne stared at the ball then at the girl, who had barely lifter her head to look at Lenne. "Of course!" As she took the ball and marker from Shuyin, she noticed that the crowd had grown a bit bigger. "And I'll sign anything else after this!" She laughed as Shuyin stared at her. "And so will he!"

"That is not fair!" Shuyin then glared at Lenne, who continued to laugh. _It's too hard for me to stay mad at her. Just looking at her calms me. But...I know that I may never see this smiling face of her's if she follows her destiny as the summoner that will defeat Sin and bring us The Calm. But I can't do anything about it though. It's her destiny. Just like the other summoners. But still..._

Lenne stopped laughing as she noticed the concerned look on Shuyin's face. "Shuyin? Are you alright?" As he shook his head, she nodded and continued on signing autographs, just as he did. _I know he's worried about me and what awaits me after Sin is defeated, but it's the life of a summoner. Nothing can change that. But I know that he worries, just as I worry about him._

As the Blitz games inside came to an end, Lenne and Shuyin hurried back to hear the results. Lenne took her seat in the crowd as Shuyin joined back up with the Abes. _Shuyin..._ As she continued to think about him, she noticed as the crowd began to rise and started cheering. _What? What happened?_ She glanced over at the Abes, who were holding up their prize and started also cheering. _We..We won! _She stood up and started cheering with the crown, only instead of cheering on the team, she cheered on that special person that she loved.

After the ceremonies, Lenne caught up to Shuyin, who was just walking out of the locker room. "Congratulations!" She quicked her pace and threw her arms around him, suprising the young star. "You did great!"

"Thanks?" Shuyin stared at the summoner, who just stared back at him. "I mean, thanks!"

Lenne cocked her head to one side and kept on staring at him. "Shuyin, are you okay?" As he slowly nodded, she sighed. "Just wondering. You seem confused about something."

Shuyin nodded again. "Actually, yeah, I am. You've never hugged me before. Is something wrong with you?" As she shook her head, he sighed. "Alright then, I say we get you home, don't you?" Lenne nodded and they walked out hand-in-hand into the night, neither one of them knowing that the next day would be the day that they would be separated from each other for the rest of their lives...

A/N: I had this idea inside ever since I played Final Fantasy X-2. What did Lenne and Shuyin act like before their tragic end? I hope you enjoy!


End file.
